


The Neighbourhood Calico

by Spectrestories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, boot camp au, keith is totally fine with this, lance makes way too many starwars references, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: Where Keith is an 'unruly citizen of society' forced to attend boot camp, Shiro is an extremely unhelpful, yet also helpful older brother, and Lance is kinda an asshole and Keith isn't even sure why he's friends with this piece of shit.





	The Neighbourhood Calico

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for so goddamn long like oh my fucking god I'm finally publishing this! hell yeah! i hope you enjoy this, as i had fun writing it! so without a further ado please enjoy!

The street of one of the many, _many_ foster homes Keith grew up in was always barren. Even with the dozen or so little rectangular houses scattered around with their perfect little matching doors, that isolated feeling never faded. The only sign of life you would see wandering those deserted streets was a cat. Maybe it was a neighbour's or just a stray, Keith had never found out, he left before he could. Its strange that he would remember that cat, he hadn’t tried to befriend it, or even feed the animal, but, if the day was rainy and the wind biting, sometimes if Keith happened to look out that window, he would see that cat, maybe it would be in shelter or maybe it would be wandering in the rain, but, the one thing that would never change would be the surge of jealousy he would feel in his chest whenever he saw that calico freely wandering wherever it felt without a care or hardship in the world. Sometimes that cat would turn to the window and look at him with a small tilt of its head taunting him to even try, try and break out from this cage of a house. On days like that Keith would avoid the window. Eventually, a day or so later he would return to his same spot and glance back out again window. The cat would welcome him back with its same accusatory gaze, as if saying “you’re still here?” tearing him apart with its gaze derogatory and spiteful. The man in front of him at the minute? He reminded him of that cat.

The man was built like a bull, wide, sturdy shoulders and biceps about the size of Keith’s head. On his right arm a bulky prosthetic was attached, and just past the sleeves of his shirt you could see the tell-tale signs of where it had been attached at his shoulder joint, the surrounding flesh a mass of ugly white scarring. Another scar stretched across his left eye, the eye itself was covered by a patch, scar tissue peeking out underneath. He looked as if he was about to commit murder at any given moment and if Keith was his target he doesn’t believe that the guards either side of the burly man would try and stop him. He had the aura of a man with a seat of power, someone who demanded your attention and was used to taking charge of unruly citizens of society. Like himself.

“Let me get this straight, you’ve got involved in 17 fights in the past three months, and want to plead _not guilty_?” the man lets out a harsh condescending laugh. “Do you really believe that we would let scum like yourself remain among students, when you are obviously such a danger to society? Because if so, you need to clear your head boy, cause this ain’t no paradise you living in here,” he scoffs leaning back in his metal chair, eying him cautiously as if he were about to lash out at any second. Keith fidgeted uncomfortably under the sharp gaze, being reminded of the feline once more.

The man leans forward again with a suddenness that makes Keith jolt in his own seat, the man pays no heed to his jump instead speaking once again “where you’re going? You gonna wish you had behaved whilst you had the chance, lemme tell you boy, you ain’t gonna get no luxuries out there,” he lets out a low laugh as if the thought of such a thing was hilarious in itself “ohh, no definitely not,”

Keith clears his dry throat “where is it, that I’m being sent?” he asks finally looking at the officer with as much confidence as he can muster, which isn’t very much truthfully.

The man glares harshly “You will address me as sir at all times whenever you speak to me is that clear you degenerate?”

Keith nods “yes _sir_ ” he grins holding up a small salute fro emphasis, the man looks ready to blow up, maybe if he angers him enough he’ll try attack him which will then _surely_ get him fired and Keith will be sent home free right?

The man settles slightly not looking as murderous, Keith deflates slightly, so maybe that plan won’t work he thinks sullenly, he’s dragged from his inner turmoil as the man speaks up again. “You’ll be headed to camp Galtea, where you will learn, as many teens before you have, how to become a proper citizen of the United States of America,”

Keith’s breath catches, shouting before he can stop himself “boot camp?! You’re sending me to _boot camp_ over a few fights with people who deserved what they got?! I am _not_ going to a fucking boot camp!” staring the man up with a stubborn defiance.

The man snarls at him leering at him from over the small table “watch your tongue _boy,_ don’t you forget your place, and you will never use that tone whilst speaking to me or any other officer whilst staying in our accommodations do you hear me you useless piece of shit?”

Keith stays silent

“I _said_ do you hear me!” he roars slamming his palms flat on the table, causing it to groan under the sudden weight.

Keith’s mouth twists into a nasty frown before he nods shortly

The man huffs, settling himself back into his chair once again “your attitude is definitely something that they’ll work on during your stay, have you no manners at all?’ he questions one heavy eyebrow raised.

“Only to people who deserve it” he mutters under his breath.

“ _What_ was that Kogane?”

“Nothing sir” he replies drones the man eyes him suspiciously for a moment before nodding and continuing with his introduction of the camp.

“And what if I don’t become ‘socially acceptable’?” Keith asks tone condescending.

“Then you won’t leave, you will stay at Galtea until we are sure you have appropriate social standards, then you will be allowed back amongst society,” he says shrugging with a small smirk.

Ah, that’s what they meant when they said boot camp is hard. They meant it as in ‘you can’t leave until we let you’ kind of hard, huh. The man goes over some of the rules and explains a bit more of how the camp works and the chores and activities he will be taking part in. after that the man leaves not before casting another disgusted look at Keith who leers right back at him, his brows furrow before he strides out of the room his guards follow him but the white haired one whispers to him as he passes” Don’t worry about officer Sendak, he’s like this with all newbies, you appear to lack more sense than the rest though,” he says looking somewhat impressed with Keith’s stupidity.

“I’m pretty sure that was an insult, but thanks anyway,” he says shrugging

The guard shoots him a cheeky smile, winking at him, before running off as a roar of “Rolo! If you don’t get you’re sorry excuse of an ass here right now I swear to god!” echoes throughout the building.

Keith lets out a sigh resting his head against the cool wooden table, he groans when he feels a hand lightly touch his shoulder and mumbles “Shirooo,” into the table, which muffles his voice slightly. A deep chuckle sounds from beside him and a hand ruffles his hair.

“I’m here Keith, I’m here,” he says voice gentle, he removes the hand and Keith sits up, his brother is the same as ever. Same old tuft of white hair among the black, same old scar across his nose and same old prosthetic arm. Shiro smiles warmly at him and extends an arm to help him up; Keith takes the offered hand, standing up and Shiro tackles him in a hug.

“I’m sorry, Keith,” Shiro tightens his hold on Keith “but, I promise this is for your own good and when you come back,” he pulls back from the embrace smiling “we’ll go to that sweet shop you love, you know the one that sells those watermelon sweets you love so much? And then we can marathon any movie you want ok?”

Keith not trusting his voice nods trying to force back the water he feels in his eyes. Clearing his stuffy throat he steps away from Shiro.

“I don't want to go to a fucking boot camp Shiro,” he mumbles looking away from his still smiling brother.

“I know Keith, I know,” his smile now slightly sad, before grabbing his arm dragging him towards his motorcycle then he tosses him a helmet.

“c’mon, get on already, when we get home I’ll help you pack,”

 

Apparently Shiro’s idea of _helping_ is much different than the conventional meaning. If sitting on Keith’s bed and complaining about each piece of clothing he packs because its ‘not folded right, you can’t just fold it once and shove it in Keith!’ if he’s such a perfectionist with packing then why is he sitting on his ass on _Keith’s_ bed, stuffing his face with graham crackers!?

“Oi, useless older brother get off your ass and actually help would you? Your laziness is putting me off my work!” Keith drawls annoyed chucking the shirt he had just folded at Shiro’s head.

“I _am_ helping!” he protests swiping the shirt from his head “I’m your moral support!” he grins shooting him a thumbs up.

Keith sweat drops. Its official his brother is a complete and _utter_ moron.

“Righttt… well, how about you stop being a nuisance Shiro, and just let me pack?”

Shiro rolls his eyes fondly, “alright, alright I can tell when I’m not wanted, I’ll go get started on food ok?”

“Yeah sure that’s fine see ya after Shiro,” Keith agrees absentmindedly chucking another shirt into his bag bitterly as soon as Shiro is gone. “Goddamnit,” he hisses under his breath “god-“he punches the wall “-Fucking-“he kicks his wardrobe “Dammnit!”He shatters his brother’s _really_ ugly collection of plates that their weird aunts keep sending them.

Shiro enters the room again not looking the least bit startled “you know, I’ve only just noticed this but, how come when you start smashing stuff its only _my_ stuff you decide to actually break?” he says casually as he surveys the damage his eyes wander to Keith’s hand and he tuts, “and look what you’ve down to your hand you idiot! Come on, I’ll get the first aid supplies ready in the kitchen you go wash your hand,” he orders squinting his eyes as the blood continues to drip from Keith’s knuckles.

Keith skulks into the bathroom still bitter and scrubs at his blood soaked knuckles furiously, stupid Shiro and his stupid morals, wanting to send his failure of a brother to _boot camp_ because he can’t be trusted among other people anywhere else. Keith sticks his tongue out at his reflection in the mirror, what a loud of bullshit this all is. So what if he beats up a load of bastards who take pleasure in torturing the weak?! Aren’t they worse than him?! How come they can walk free?! While _he’s_ the one who has to go to _boot camp_ and he can’t even leave of his own free will? What is this place, a prison? Keith drags his hand down his face in frustration, stupid _fucking_ Shiro.

“Keith hurry up would you!”

Speak of the devil. “Yeah, yeah I’m coming, I’m coming hold on!” Keith shouts back

He leaves the bathroom with one last look to the mirror, and he scrunches his face in distaste at his reflection, eye bags take up most of his face, his eyes are blank like usual and his hair looks like a man with a chainsaw cut it. So all in all, he was feeling pretty shit at the moment.

He tears his gaze from his reflection and stalks downstairs, immediately met with Shiro in his ’mother hen’ mode.

Shiro glares at him expectantly and Keith sighs before hopping on top of the table and laying his knuckle down in front of him, Shiro nods in satisfaction approaching him with alcohol and bandages. He spills some alcohol onto a cloth, gently swiping it across Keith’s busted knuckles, who then proceed to let out a sharp yelp at the burning sensation.

“Fuck! Are you _trying_ to kill me?!” he demands bringing his hand towards his chest protectively.

Shiro rolls his eyes exasperatedly taking Keith’s hand again and continuing to quickly disinfect his hand ignoring Keith’s cries of pain, gripping his hand tightly so he can’t squirm away.

“Honestly,” he chuckles “You act so tough, yet you’re the biggest child I’ve ever seen you know that?” Keith frowns at him unamused, which he chuckles at.

“At least it was the plates you broke this time,” Shiro continues conversationally “I’ve never liked those you know, how about next time we Aunt Joy decides to send them you just use them to take your frustrations out on?” he grins at him, Keith stays silent, Shiro eventually sighs as he continues to wrap Keith’s hand.

“You’ve always meant well Keith, I know you have, but, you need to stop and actually think of the consequences of your actions before you just march in and beat everyone up,” Keith looks ready to protest so Shiro quickly continues “but, I know that for you it’s not that easy, so maybe this can really help you, maybe you won’t regret going there?” Shiro sounds so goddamn _hopeful_ that Keith can’t help but nod along and agree with him, and he just looks so _happy_ when he sees Keith nod albeit reluctant he may be, he practically beams at him, and Keith is forced to avert his eyes from the sheer brightness.

“I can’t promise anything,” he mutters

Shiro smiles at him”I know, but that’s ok, as long as you don’t immediately reject everyone there, as you were most likely planning to its ok,”

Keith averts his eyes guiltily. Since that is 100% what he was going to do. He stands up abruptly, and excuses himself to go finish packing.

“Keith,” Shiro calls out and Keith turns round and raises an eyebrow “get some sleep ok? You’ve got a big day ahead of you,”

Keith nods, tell me about it he thinks sullenly as he trudges up to his room, tomorrow is gonna be a long day, he thinks collapsing on his bed in exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was the first chapter, i hope you all enjoyed and as per usual requests, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and keep me motivated! you guys can hit me up at my tumblr https://xomnispec.tumblr.com/ if you have anything to ask or say!


End file.
